Ups! It's an Accident
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Una travesía al depósito puede traer más sorpresas de las que uno cree. / UKxItalia


**• Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
><strong>• Pareja:<strong> UKxItalia / ArthurxFeliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Ups! It's an Accident<strong>

Miraba con un extraño vacio hacia la ventana, estaba aburrido, lo delataba cruelmente su gesto facial. Semi-acostado sobre la mesa, con los labios fruncidos en disgusto y una mirada perdida, así estaba Reino Unido en estos instantes.

"_Mierda, mi día no me puede ir peor porque es imposible…_" Pensó, hastiado y bastante lejano de la idea de pasarla aunque sea un poco bien.

En ese momento, entra Irlanda del Norte a la oficina del menor; este le mira con el mismo gesto parsimonioso que ha tenido durante todo el día laboral.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunta, las palabras salen con una perfecta singularidad, no tenía ganas de ser hostil con el mayor, hoy no.

-El jefe dice que busques el expediente número 130 para la problemática de las importaciones. –Sonrió el norteño, a lo que el menor soplo aire en su cara. –

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? –Cuestiono, pensando que algo peor no vendría nada mal. –

-Sip. –Alargo su risa, para darle al más joven una sensación de irritación dañina. –

El inglés se puso de pie, y dando tumbos hacia la puerta, salió de la oficina.

* * *

><p>Caminó por los corredores, agitando los brazos con la espalda encorvada.<p>

"_¡Que aburrimiento, for God!_" Se quejo mentalmente. Suspiro, pensando que su vida era miserable y sin sentido.

Llego a la biblioteca donde se guardaban todos los archivos y expedientes de su casa, eran millones… por no decir billones…

-¿Y ahora? –

En ese momento, se repitió que su vida era miserable, sin sentido y que no se la desearía a nadie.

* * *

><p>-Y entonces Doitsu y yo fuimos al museo del Wurst, ¿sabias que hay un museo del wurst? –comentaba un alegre italiano que estaba conversando con un indescifrable irlandés. –<p>

-Si lo sabía… -

Bryan se preguntaba que rayos hacia Feliciano ahí, recordó casi al instante que dentro de un par de días había reunión de no se que organización mundial. Es que eran muchas…

-Y después de sacarnos fotos con el wurst gigante, le dije a Doitsu que me llevase al parque de diversiones… -

-¡Bry, Bry! –

-¿Eh? –

Tanto la nación sureña, como la norteña, voltearon a ver al otro isleño que entro corriendo y alegando con los brazos en ademanes inentendibles.

-¿Qué te pasa Alan? –Pregunto Irlanda, tratando de tranquilizar a su gemelo. –

-Es que… Sasana, estudio, papel… -Decía sumamente alterado. –

-¿Sasana? ¿Estudio? ¿Papel? ¿Quieres tranquilizarte y hablar bien? –Le pidió, ante lo cual el otro pelirrojo obedeció. Inhalo, y exhalo, relajándose. –

-Bien… El jefe me pidió que le dijera a Sasana que busque unos papeles en el depósito…

Las dos naciones temblaron. Conocían el "depósito" era un pasadizo ininterminable de papeles y papeles…

-Y ahora me vengo a enterar de que le pase los archivos mal. –Lloriqueo, imaginándose como después seria regañado no solo por el menor sino también por su jefe. –

-¿Y porque no vas a decírselo? –Propuso inteligentemente el italiano. –

Se hizo un silencio.

-Es que… veras, Italia, hay un problema… esto, yo nunca fui al "depósito" –alego con los dedos, haciendo unas imaginarias comillas. – y si voy corro el riesgo de que me corran al antártico. –

Nadie sabía porque lo correrían a la punta mas helada del planeta, pero estaban seguros de que no era por una linda razón.

Irlanda se negó a ir a ayudar a Arthur, odiaba el depósito, le traía malos recuerdos. Ulster quería proteger su trasero, por lo que no les quedaba nadie más que les pudiese ayudar. Rápidamente, el de ojos celestes volteo a ver a su amigo italiano que estaba expectante a un costado.

-…Hey, ¿Italia? –Le llamo. –

-¿Si? –

-¿Me harías un favor? –Ambos sonrieron, viendo con malicia al itálico. –

* * *

><p>Feliciano Vargas, alias Italia del Norte, caminaba con pasos apresurados hacia el "depósito", con música de terror de fondo. Los gemelos celtas eran demasiado perseverantes, y tenía que admitir que esa mirada de cachorro desvalido que le puso el norteño lo conmovió hasta los huesos.<p>

El italiano llego a la puerta del gran depósito, y entro con un poco de terror, en su casa también tenia uno de esos… y si que daban miedo.

Busco por el gran lugar, donde solo abundaba el papel y el olor a naftalina y antigüedad, una cabeza rubia que era su objetivo.

Entro completamente, sumergiéndose en el lugar para buscar al otro.

Recorrió pasillo por pasillo, sin rotundo éxito se podría decir.

Iba a rendirse, cuando escucho una especie de gruñido de una de las zonas más al fondo del temible lugar. Corrió sin mucho espanto hacia donde provenía el quejido, para encontrar al inglés sobre una antigua escalera a punto de quebrarse y romperse, tratando de alcanzar un libro en la parte mas alta de una biblioteca de cómo doce estantes.

Feliciano se acerco y quedo a los pies de la escalera, levanto la cabeza y encaro al británico que no había reaccionado de la presencia del más joven.

-¡Inglaterra! –Grito alto el castaño, ante lo cual el rubio, que se había acostumbrado al silencio del lugar, perdió el poco equilibrio que había adquirido tras horas de intentos fallidos, cayendo desde lo más alto. –

El del rulo chillo al ver como una masa corporal le caía desde prácticamente el cielo.

…

Los papeles estaban cayendo, al igual que las carpetas y los libros archivados. Las hojas se ondeaban alrededor de los únicos cuerpos móviles del lugar.

Las hojas, a su lado, en un baile conjunto y a la vez disperso, se mecían a su alrededor como si fuesen el acto principal de la calle céntrica.

Tenían los ojos muy abiertos, demasiado abiertos para el gusto de cualquiera.

Sobre el cuerpo del italiano, se encontraba la musculatura inglesa. Inglaterra estaba prácticamente acostado sobre el cuerpo del cobarde amante de la pasta; este estaba estático, bajo el calor corporal del mayor.

Eso no era lo mas ¿raro? De la situación… había otra cosa que les estaba consumiendo la respiración en esos momentos.

_Se estaban besando_.

Si, besando, gerundio del verbo besar.

Como el inglés se había caído de tanta altura, el italiano intento atajarlo, en vano, puesto que ambos cayeron en aquella posición incomoda.

No reaccionaron de lo que sucedía, no hasta que escucharon un grueso libro caer desde las alturas de la biblioteca. Cuando reaccionaron, se separaron a tal velocidad que hubiesen ganado un concurso si los hubiesen visto. Tenían la cara mas roja que los tomates de España, que no era poco ya de por si.

-Esto… -El inglés quería romper el silencio, pero solo logro decir aquello y quedar como un idiota. –

Agarro el grueso tomo azul que fue a buscar, y lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

-¿V-v-vamos? –Incito al menor que todavía estaba sentado en el suelo, con un gesto indescifrable pues su cabello ocultaba sus expresiones. –

El italiano se puso de pie, y tanto él como el otro salieron del tenebroso lugar.

* * *

><p>-¡Alan! ¡Te dije que este no era el que quería! –Gritaba, de manera demasiado audible el jefe de los británicos. –<p>

-¡Perdón, perdón! –Se disculpaba, a voz alta el menor de los irlandeses. –

Fuera de la oficina, Bryan estaba en un polémico e interno debate, donde se planteaba el hecho de ayudar su adorado hermano o quedarse al margen escuchando como todo un chimentero.

Lejos de ahí, estaban el anglo y el itálico, en silencio.

Ninguno menciono ni una sola palabra desde el acontecimiento, estaban demasiado avergonzados como para decir algo respecto al tema.

-… ¿O-oye? –Rompió el hielo el cejón. –

-¿Si? –Respondió el otro, sin podérsele ver el rostro. –

-De esto… ni una sola palabra. –Dijo con aire de orden, pero solo era una advertencia, un dicho, no quería sonar intimidante. –

-¡Claro! –Por fin los ojos del menor fueron visibles, ellos irradiaban una extraña euforia que no paso desapercibida para el inglés. –

-OK… -

Arthur puso atención a unas cosas que tenia que leer. Al poco rato sintió como le jalaban de la manga de saco.

-_What happen, Italy?_... –

No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que sintió unos tibios labios contra los suyos, cortando toda palabra que intentara salir de sus labios.

Se separaron, y el rostro sajón no podía estar más colorado.

-Es una pena... yo quería otro. –Sonrió, con cierta malicia el inocente italiano. –

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado :) A mi me gusto como me quedo, ajaja. Me di cuenta de que sirvo para el humor ._.<p>

Los quiero =) Gracias por apoyarme con esta pareja n.n Bye bye~

PD: les gusto el kissu? x3333


End file.
